1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for executing a function associated with handwriting data that is input by a user on a lock screen of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device equipped with a touch screen includes various types of input device-lock/unlock functions to prevent unnecessary input errors while in an idle state or to prevent unauthorized users from using the electronic device. Generally, the electronic device executes a lock function after activation of the lock function is selected by a user.
When the lock function is set, the lock function may be activated when there is no input from a user for a predetermined amount of time. Accordingly, when the user uses a predetermined function of the electronic device or otherwise makes an input within the predetermined period of time, the screen or the function of the electronic device may remain unlocked. In general, an electronic device unlocks the electronic device from the lock mode based on a predetermined method for cancelling the lock mode, for example, according to a touch screen hold state, and the like, of the touch screen of the electronic device.